What happens in Solstheim, stays in Solstheim
by fluttermoth
Summary: F!Dragonborn and Teldryn Sero indulge in a night of debauchery at The Retching Netch. Contains a teeny, tiny spoiler for the Dragonborn DLC. (Rated M for sexual content.)


**Skyrim Kink Meme prompt: **I have totally fallen for Teldryn. I'd like to see some sexytimes between him and a female nord dragonborn... One rule though, the chitin helmet must remain on!

* * *

"I've got ash in places I didn't know existed." Kaja whines, pushing open the door to The Retching Netch and stepping inside.

Teldryn Sero, her hired mercenary, follows along behind her. Truly, their relationship has evolved past that of patron and hireling. They have fallen into an easy friendship. But recently it's evolved beyond even that. Although Kaja does not know if it's mutual or if she's just fruitlessly pining.

"Whenever you want to return to Skyrim, I'm right with you. I've seen enough of Solstheim to last a lifetime." Teldryn drawls.

Kaja's stomach flips. "You want to go to Skyrim? With me?"

Teldryn nods. "I will follow you until you release me from your service. So if that means following you to Skyrim, so be it. But if you don't _want_ me to go with you- I understand."

"No! I mean- I'd like for you to come with me. To watch my back, of course." she stammers.

"Of course." Teldryn purrs and even though Kaja can't see it, she can hear the grin in his voice.

She turns away from him so can't see the blush that forms on her cheeks. "Come on, let's split up our loot." Kaja becomes even further exasperated with herself for this infatuation she's developed when Teldryn leads her through the door of her rented room with his hand placed on the small of her back. She can barely control the way her breath hitches at his touch and she wonders if he notices at all. _Damn him_ for teasing her, and _damn her_ for not having the guts to do anything about it.

Teldryn saunters across her room and takes a seat at the small, rickety table placed near the far wall of the room. Two chairs constructed of sticks and planks sit on either side of the table. He reclines into the chair with cat-like grace, folding one leg across the other and appearing to be perfectly comfortable even though the chairs are anything but.

In a few quick movements he removes his chitin helmet and tugs the cloth mask away from his face, the fabric draping around his neck when he releases it. He deposits the helmet on the table and cards his fingers through his black mohawk. Kaja watches him, her eyes roving over his handsome and often obscured face. The soft, almost fluffy, appearance of the mohawk contrasts pleasantly against his hard cheekbones and brow ridges. The gentle slope of his nose, smooth lips and blood red eyes add further interest to his appearance.

His eyes flick toward Kaja, and the corner of his mouth quirks up when he catches her staring.

Kaja quickly looks away - even though she's already been caught - and fusses with the buckles on her pack. She dumps an array of gold and gems on the table before sitting in the opposite chair, grateful that Teldryn has decided not to tease her for gawking. She begins removing her Deathbrand armor as he organizes their loot. The helmet comes off first, followed by gauntlets and boots. However when she tries to remove her cuirass she discovers one of the latches is stuck. _Damn_. She'll have to get Glover Mallory to take a look at it in the morning. But in the meantime-

"Teldryn?"

He looks up from the gold he is meticulously stacking into little columns. "Yes?"

"Will you help me? It's stuck again." she asks, twisting in the chair to give him a better view of the offending latch.

Without hesitation, Teldryn stands up and makes his way over to her. "You know, there's a very good blacksmith just a stone's throw away." He says as she tugs the latch open and helps Kaja out of her cuirass.

"I know, I know." Kaja gives a slight shiver, chilled now that she is free from the warm hum of her enchanted armor. "So how'd we do?"

"Oh, very well. We managed to bring in over three hundred in gold, a handful of gems and one of those East Empire pendants Fethis has you hunting down - A pretty good haul, I'd say."

"I think we deserve a few rounds for that. But I'd like to get cleaned up first- I've got ash in my breeches."

Teldryn laughs. "Alright. You get cleaned up and I'll buy the first round." Once his mask and helmet are back in place, he rises from the chair and exits the room.

Kaja wastes little time getting washed up and changed. She brushes her long, auburn hair into a loose ponytail and pulls on a simple blue dress. Content with her appearance, she leaves the room and wades through the crowded pub. The Retching Netch is brimming with rowdy patrons eager to celebrate the reopening of the local ebony mine.

Kaja finds Teldryn waiting for her at a bench in a secluded alcove near a vacant room. He hands her a mug filled with Sadri's finest sujamma when she sits down next to him.

"No tables?" she asks.

"None to be found. I hope this is acceptable?"

Kaja smiles warmly at him. "As long as I can share drinks with my favorite Dunmer, I'm happy."

Teldryn nods and lifts his drink. "Cheers, then."

"Cheers." Kaja replies and she cannot help but watch Teldryn with interest as he tugs the cloth mask down just enough to bring the mug to his lips. "You could take your helmet off, you know."

Teldryn's lips curl into a grin which is quickly hidden as he lifts the cloth back up. "I would get ash in my ears." he says and Kaja laughs. "Ah, you laugh _now_. But if you invested in a suit of chitin armor you wouldn't get ash in your breeches anymore."

"Why did you put it back on anyway?" she asks, genuinely curious.

"No one would recognize me without my helmet."

Kaja snorts. "That's probably true. But-"

He leans a little closer to her. "But?"

"It's a shame to cover such a handsome face."

Teldryn leans even closer to Kaja, his voice pitched low. "Are you flirting with me?"

Her heart jumps at the low timbre of his voice. "Maybe." she says and this is one of the many times she dearly wishes she could see his face."Should I stop?" Not knowing what is going on underneath that helmet makes her terribly nervous. As did his silence. She is overcome with the need to run away before she makes an even bigger fool of herself.

Kaja is on her feet in seconds. "I, um. I'll be right back."

She manages to get a few steps away when a pair of firm hands grip her shoulders. She is spun around and trapped between the wall and Teldryn's body, just inside the curve of the alcove. The odd shape of the niche allows them a modicum of privacy and despite the murmur of the crowd it feels as if she and Teldryn are all alone.

"You're not usually the type to run away." he playfully scolds.

"Sorry, I just- I was-"

"Scared?" he asks, pulling his gloves off and letting them drop to the floor. "Why?"

"You were so quiet. I thought you weren't interested." Kaja says softly, distracted by the smooth, grey flesh of his hands.

"_Perhaps_." he cups her cheek, his thumb brushing across her lower lip. "I was speechless."

"Well-" Kaja starts, her nervousness washing away at his attentions. "Miracles _do_ happen."

Teldryn chuckles. "I was _speechless_ because you finally admitted you were flirting after all this time. Took you long enough."

"Tel- were you- were you waiting on me to make the first move?" Kaja asks, torn between kissing him and smacking him.

"Oh, believe me. I wasn't going to wait much longer." His fingers trace the curve of her ear, down her neck and across her collarbone, eliciting a trail of heat in their wake.

"You're a damn tease."

"On the contrary-" He makes a startled noise as Kaja's hand cups him between his legs and whatever he was going to say is lost. Instead, he slides his hands down Kaja's neck and across her chest. His fingers trail along the low-cut collar of her dress, skimming across the swells of her breasts and finally meeting on the white laces of her bodice.

Kaja bites her lip as he tugs at the laces, the fabric falling to the side and granting him an uninhibited view of her breasts. Despite the warmth of the pub, gooseflesh erupts across her exposed skin and her nipples constrict into hard points. "There are people everywhere." her voice quavers, a mixture of anxiety and need.

"It _is_ unusually crowded in here tonight, isn't it? I think everyone in Raven Rock must be here." he drags the pads of his thumbs across her hardened nipples, sending a jolt of pleasure straight to Kaja's core.

"Someone might see us."

"True, someone might. But do you care?" Teldryn pinches her nipples between his thumb and index finger, drawing forth a shuddering gasp from Kaja.

"Not- not at the moment." she admits, too overcome with desire to care about propriety. "Are you going to take your helmet off?"

"Why?" he asks, lifting her skirt around her hips and shoving his thigh between her legs.

"Because I _really_ want to kiss you."

"Well-" He leans close to her ear, so close she can feel the heat of his breath through the cloth mask. "How does it feel to _want_?"

Kaja wants to respond but the will to speak, let alone the will to argue, is lost when he removes his hands from her breasts and places them on her hips. "_Move_." He demands and he tugs her hips, forcing Kaja to grind on his thigh. She grabs his shoulders to steady herself as Teldryn controls her pace. The saturated fabric of her small clothes cling to her sex and each tug of her hips drags the wet material against her sensitive bud. His erection digs into her thigh as she moves against his, pressure building up between her legs with each tortuous stroke. Kaja shamelessly grinds her sex against him, no longer needing Teldryn's provocation to do so. And when she is so close, _so close_-

He forces her to stop. Kaja moans in frustration when he pushes her against the wall and removes his thigh from between her legs. "Teldryn what-" her words are cut short as he slips his hand into her smalls, fingers trailing past her damp curls and delving into her slit. She mewls as his battle-calloused fingertips rub against her swollen bundle of nerves, sending tiny shocks of pleasure pulsating through her body. He leans against her, grinding his erection against her hip and slipping his fingers inside her. The palm of his hand rubs against her sensitive nub while his fingers thrust in-and-out, pushing Kaja closer to the edge.

"Come for me." Teldryn's smooth voice is pitched into a low growl and it is enough to send Kaja over the edge. Her walls clench around his fingers as she cries out and her legs quake beneath her. Before she is able to regain control of herself Teldryn hikes her legs around his waist. Her smallclothes are pulled aside and in one smooth motion he sheathes himself inside her. Kaja gasps and her sensitive nerves practically _sing_ at the pleasant intrusion.

Teldryn groans and places his hands firmly on her rear, pulling out almost completely and sheathing himself again. Kaja wraps her arms around his neck as he sets an unrelenting pace. With his engorged member thrusting inside her and her nipples rubbing against the gritty cloth of his armor, it does not take long for Kaja to reach her peak once more. She comes again, unable to stop the loud cry that tears from her throat and too far-gone to care if they are discovered.

Teldryn is not far behind. His thrusts falling out of rhythm when Kaja's inner walls clamp down around him. His fingers dig into the supple flesh of her rear and he comes inside her with a viscous growl. Kaja's body shivers with pleasurable aftershocks as his member pulses within her.

He grunts as he withdraws from her, leaving a dull, delightful ache between her legs. With his hands upon her waist Kaja lowers her legs from their position on his hips. Her feet touch the floor allowing her skirt to slide past her hips and back into place. She watches unabashed as he tucks himself back into his armor and she dares to smile when he catches her in the act of staring once more.

"Shall I escort you to your room, my lady?"

"Only if you agree to remove your damned helmet once we're inside." she says, tugging on the strings of her bodice and cinching it closed.

"What is your obsession with removing my armor? I happen to _like_ my helmet, you know." he sniffs in a fit of feigned pique and pulls his gloves on with more force than necessary.

Her smile brightens. "Maybe I just want to see what else that wagging tongue of yours can do."

"It's true what they say about you Nord women." he says, humor evident in his voice. "You really are insatiable."

"Eh." Kaja wraps an arm around his waist and Teldryn drapes his across her shoulders. The pair weaving their way through the boisterous crowd. "It works out in your favor, though."

"Oh _definitely_."

* * *

**A/N: **I've been having a difficult time with the third chapter of Causa Mortis. So I said to myself "I'll take a break and do a kink meme fill! That'll be fun!" And, uh, _this_ happened. I've never really written detailed smut before, so I think I blushed all the way through this! Regardless, I hope it's enjoyable and not too cheesy. :3 Let me know what you think!


End file.
